


Comfort ~ Nishinoya/Reader

by AppieSlices



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Emotional Connection, Fluff, Gen, I'll Add tags as we go along, Lets see where this goes, Oneshot, Romance, Soulmate-emotional connection, Soulmates, Who knew writing tags would be so hard?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppieSlices/pseuds/AppieSlices
Summary: Hey, so this is one of my first creations on the AO3 platform so to kick it off I thought that I would give the bean of Nishinoya some attention as I've found it difficult to find any fun, cash money, time-wasting fanfiction about him. In this AU both you and your soulmate share emotions, if your soul mate is feeling like shit you will as well and vice versa. It's not common to have a soulmate, and often at times, it is looked down upon as a weakness and disability as you're never too sure if you're ever stable. It is said that when you meet your soulmate a strong connection is put between the two, and it's unmistakenable for anything you can feel. Anyways, that should be a breif summary of what the AU is like. So, with further adeu I hope you enjoy this first kick at the can.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	Comfort ~ Nishinoya/Reader

At the start, you thought it was just hormones and an incapability to control your emotions. Your body racked with sobs as you sat on your bathroom floor after school, wondering why you felt the unmistakable feeling of failure running through your entire body. Or sitting in a class full of classmates and suddenly having the most prideful and completed warmth of love running through you. You chalked it up to your biology, blaming everything you could to try and justify the shift and loss of control over what you felt. Trying so damn hard to convince yourself that you weren’t apart of the small fraction of others that were frowned upon. But as you aged through middle school you slowly faced your fears and gave into the final answer of a soulmate. You never told anyone about it and never spoke a word to anyone in your household about it. 

Your eyes dragged across the board in front of you, the monotone voice of your science teacher dragging on slowly as you spaced out. It was the last block of the day, the final stretch to being free from the constraints of education finally being finalized as the telltale sound of the bell ringing to your freedom. Snapping out of your daze, you turn your attention back to reality and start to pack up your items. As the classroom cleared, the sounds of birds chirping and students giggling outside seemed to grow louder with every passing moment while you finally set foot outside and into the hallways. Everything was so peaceful, despite the chaotic teenagers going around their daily lives and getting ready to go home. There was a sparky and bright feeling of excitement running in your chest like a sports car, the feeling of putting a smile on your face as you walked towards your locker.

Questions with no answers slowly rose to the surface of your mind as you stood in front of your locker, changing your shoes and placing you needed items into your backpack. You had a rather strange habit of questioning most things that didn’t need questioning, your mind often trying to think ahead despite there being no reason as to why. It almost felt routine as you pulled your backpack over your shoulder and walked through the hallways towards the exit, mind still enamored with question after question. What did your soulmate look like? Were they nice? Would you ever meet them? The list went on and on, only to be broken by the shrill scream of a female as you passed the gym.

~

Nishinoya Yuu had accepted the fact that he had a soulmate years ago. He felt no shame in it despite the media saying so, his parents have picked up on his strange emotions and expressions early on in the game. As much as Nishinoya never liked to worry others, he was never the best at hiding his emotions and came face to face with it on a daily basis. Be it as he sat in his room, laughing at nothing as the warm radiation of joy ran through his chest and frame or sitting in practice having to hold back tears of pain that weren’t there moments ago. 

Noya read along with the paragraph, jotting down notes with each sentence he read. He knew that the bell was near its ring, the anticipation of finally being able to run down to the gym for practice sparking up into his stomach. His body almost jumped, being pulled from the thoughts he didn’t know he was stuck in by the shrill ring of the bell. Nishinoya was quick to pack up, pulling everything he had together before being one of the first students out of class. 

His smile was bright as he made it into the clubroom, his backpack being tossed onto a shelve as his teammates slowly filtered in and greeted him. Nishinoya was quick to change, wanting to jump into practice as soon as possible. The feeling of his shirt being pulled over his head was quickly acquainted with the sound of Tanaka starting up a conversation. His head popped through the head of his shirt, a grin on his features as he settled the fabric down his torso and moved onto pulling his shoes on. The two of them talked until they were both in the gym, Kiyoko opening the storage room and pulling the basket of balls from the corner of the darkroom towards the nets. The two boys, being the ever so not helpful angels they were offered to help Kiyoko only to be sent off to warm up. They did as told, Tanaka and Nishinoya fanboying over Kiyoko as they started to stretch. 

Yachi was quietly humming to herself, a small smile on her face as she slowly made her way into the entrance of the gym. Sounds of balls hitting the ground were loud, her dazed state being quickly broken as she cast her eyes up to see a ball heading straight for her head at a horrific speed. Yachi’s entire body froze, her vocal cords snapping into a screech as she pulled her arms up to her head to try and block the impending blow. Nishinoya was the one who sent the ball, but for some reason, moments after Yachi’s scream reached his ear the felling of sorrow had shifted to fear his heart racing as a cold sweat broke out over his entire body. Nishinoya’s eyes looked around frantically paranoia seeming to sink into his blood as footsteps started to get closer and closer to the now silent gym.

~

Both the male and female ran towards Yachi’s now sitting form on the ground, not seeming to see one another as they ran towards the shaking girl. Finally, as the two of them spoke they noticed one another. “Are you okay?” Their words came out in unison and it snapped them to look up, their eyes connecting and the world seeming to zone out around them both. Heavy breaths seemed to be all that was heard as a warm and comforting feeling pressed through their chests, a warm rose tint finding itself on their cheeks as they figured what to do. 

You had found one another, and both you and Nishinoya knew this but you were both so confused about what to say or do. Pulling away from the girl, you both allowed her to get up but you didn’t really part or turn away from one another. And finally, NIshinoya spoke, breaking the silence and starting the story that was your guys’ lives.

“S- so you’re my soulmate, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far thank you so much! Please have fun in the comments if you want. Anyways, I should be updating this later this week or today if I find it inside myself.


End file.
